prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 17, 2016 NXT results
The August 17, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 13, 2016. Summary Hideo Itami didn't lose a beat in his return to the ring two weeks ago, defeateding Sean Maluta in impressive fashion. Itami was back inside the squared circle putting his rebuilt shoulder to the test against another Cruiserweight Classic competitor, Mustafa Ali, and he did not disappoint. It's easy to see why Ali was granted the opportunity to compete in this match, as the lightning-quick Pakistani competitor pulled off a number of impressive moves against Itami. However, the Japanese Superstar continued to show he is fully recovered from his devastating shoulder injury, defeateding Ali behind a litany of strikes, including a running knee for the pinfall. After being interrupted by Billie Kay, General Manager William Regal granted Kay her wish of having a match this Saturday at TakeOver: Brooklyn II, by putting her up against the debuting Ember Moon. Be careful what you wish for, Billie. If Carmella, Liv Morgan & Nikki Glencross vs. Alexa Bliss, Mandy Rose & Daria Berenato is any indication, the future is bright for the NXT Women's division. Both Carmella and Bliss – now SmackDown Live Superstars – led their teams of newcomers in a highly competitive Six-Woman Tag Team Match, which included the NXT debuts of the “Best in the Galaxy” Nikki Glencross and former Tough Enough contestants Mandy Rose and Daria Beranato. Amid a furious back-and-forth between both teams, it was Carmella who took advantage of her less experienced foe, locking Rose in the Code of Silence and forcing her to tap out. From the get-go, General Manager William Regal was determined to keep the peace during NXT Champion Samoa Joe and Shinsuke Nakamura's face-to-face interview, as a group of thick-bodied security guards surrounded the champion and challenger. It was clear that the fiery Joe was holding back his rage as he answered questions from Byron Saxton revolving around Regal's match-making process and Nakamura's rapid rise to becoming the No. 1 contender. Saxton then asked both men whether or not they respect the other, which is where tensions finally boiled over. While Joe said he respects what his highly acclaimed challenger has accomplished, the Japanese Superstar's response drew the ire of Joe. Remarkably, all Nakamura answered with was “I do,” but clearly, the manner in which he answered the question did not sit well with the hot-headed Joe who had to be restrained by security as the show went off the air. One thing's for sure: Joe and Nakamura's NXT Championship clash this Saturday at TakeOver: Brooklyn II on the award-winning WWE Network will be a match for the ages. Results ; ; *Hideo Itami defeated Mustafa Ali (3:21) *Carmella, Liv Morgan & Nikki Glencross defeated Alexa Bliss, Daria & Mandy Rose (8:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8.17.16 NXT.1.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.2.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.3.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.4.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.5.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.6.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.7.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.8.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.9.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.10.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.11.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.12.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.13.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.14.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.15.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.16.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.17.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.18.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.19.jpg 8.17.16 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #209 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #209 at WWE.com * NXT #349 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events